Don't Let Me Get Me
by twiinklestar
Summary: Songic to Don't Let Me Get Me by Pink about Archie. AxA story.


A/N: Another oldie

**A/N: Another oldie. Wow, I've written a lot of stories. I think I have… 29 stories on and most of them are oneshots. Crazy. Read and Review.**

**Don't Let Me Get Me by Pink**

_Atlanta and Archie sat in Archie's bedroom and turned the radio on. They were both doing their homework when "Don't Let Me Get Me" by Pink came on._

Never win first place, I don't support the team  
I can't take direction, and my socks are never  
clean  
Teachers dated me, my parents hated me  
I was always in a fight cause' I can't do nothin'  
right

_Archie always raced Atlanta but he always lost. Archie was always sarcastic and he never felt happy or anything for his team. Whether it was his friends, the titans, the gods or his school teams. He was a very negative person. Archie always insisted on being right and it got him into many fights and arguments. Especially with Atlanta, the love of his life, and Lil' Mrs. Drama Queen. But Atlanta and Archie didn't fight because they hated each other they fought because it was just them being them. They fought over stupid things but then in the end they'd act like nothing ever happened and go boarding or to the movies. Archie's parents always hated him. They treated him like shit. They favored his younger sister and always punished him for his mistakes and sometimes even things he didn't do._

Everyday I fight a war against the mirror  
I can't take the person starin' back at me  
I'm a hazard to myself

_Archie wasn't the hottest guy in the world. Not even close. He had purple hair! None of the guys in movies or magazines had purple hair. Archie had pale skin too and he wasn't the most muscular dude either. Also he had a wonky heel. Every morning Archie would just brush his hair and teeth but he never looked in the mirror. He always tried to ignore mirrors because they made him hate himself even more. But even though Archie thought he was ugly somebody didn't._

Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna' be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else

I wanna be somebody else, yeah

_Sometimes Archie just wanted to kill himself. To punch himself in the face. He hated himself so much, he was his own worst enemy. He didn't even hate Pan more then he hated himself._

LA told me, "You'll be a pop star,  
All you have to change is everything you are."  
Tired of being compared to damn Britney Spears  
She's so pretty, that just ain't me

_Theresa always told him that he would get Atlanta some day. But if he wanted her to like him he had to change everything he was. He had to be nice. But nice wasn't Archie, not at all._

Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe  
somethin  
A day in the life of someone else?  
Cuz I'm a hazard to myself

Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else

Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else

Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe  
somethin  
A day in the life of someone else?  
Don't let me get me

Don't let me get me  
I'm my own worst enemy  
Its bad when you annoy yourself  
So irritating  
Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else

_Tears dropped down Archie's face. He tried to rub them away before Atlanta saw but he was too late. Atlanta didn't bug him about it though. She though of reasons why he would be crying. Archie and Atlanta almost shared the same brain. They could read each other's minds. Atlanta thought of the lyrics to herself. Then she thought maybe that was the reason why he was crying. She tried to make sense of what the lyrics made to Archie.___

_"Archie, you don't seriously think that do you?"___

_Archie didn't answer.___

_"Arch?"___

_Atlanta knew all about Archie's parents and Theresa had always teased Atlanta and Archie about their 'oblivious' crushes on each other.___

_"Archie come on! There is nothing wrong with you. You may be sarcastic but you do support the team when they need help. Who stayed by me when I got bit by the Seepher? And you're not ugly. I like your purple hair Archie," she smiled and ruffled his hair. "I would never want to change anything about you and just because your parents didn't like you doesn't mean everybody hates you. I don't hate you Archie. I love you," she whispered the last part.___

_Then she leaned over Archie and kissed him._

**A/N: Okay, I do realize that most of my songfictions aren't even really songfictions. They're kind of just responses to the song. >.**


End file.
